Ami Mizuno
Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Voice Actors: # Karen Bernstein (Episodes 5-82, movies) - English # Liza Balkan (Episodes 83-159) - English # Kate Higgins (VIZ) - English # Aya Hisakawa - Japanese # Hisako Kanemoto - Japanese # Rosy Aguirre - Spanish # Ana Maria Mari - Spanish # Debora Magnaghi - Italian # Domitilla DAmico - Italian (Shin Vision) # Virginie Ogouz - French # Pascale Chemin - French # Elad Samocha - Hebrew # Shira Naor - Hebrew She played The Lorax in SpongeDumbo in "Survival of the Morons" and The Water Girl (2012) She played Princess Jasmine in Sonicladdin (Disneystyles8) She played Velma Dinkley in Ash Doo, Where Are You! She played Tiger Lily in Sonic Pan She played Officer Jenny in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) She played Nathan Petrelli in Heroes (Female version) She played Misty in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) She Played Violet In Pokemon (1953Movies Style) She played Eleanor Miller in Darien and the Teenagers (1983) She played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) She played Esmeralda in The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (Chris2015 Style) She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (Chris2015 Style) She played Gi in Captain Alvin She Played Kunchi In Bleach (4000Movies Human Style) She Played Brittany In Alvin Spoof for 1953Movies She Played Blossom In The Powerpuff Girls (1984Movies Style) She played Stella in Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) She played Nanao Ise in Bleach (170Movies Style) She played Daisy in Pokemon (1961Movies Style) She played Gadget Hackwrench in Tracey 'n Jeff Rescue Rangers She Played Lita/Sailor ??? In Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) she is the 3rd or 4th and toughest Sailor Scout She Played Daphne In Theodore Doo, Where Are You! She Played ???? Tendo In Tracey 1/2 She Played Adult Kiara In The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride (1983Movies Style) Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Buttercup. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Kim Possible. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Jewel. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Daisy Duck. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Velma Dinkley. * In Sailor Cindy she is played By Roxanne. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Misty. * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Rita. * In Sailor Perdita she is played by Duchess * In Sailor Sena she is played by Judy Jetson. * In Sailor Wendy she is Played by Herself. * In Sailor Jessica she is played by Candace. * In Sailor Ariel she is played by Odette. * In Sailor Rukia she is played by Princess Eilonwy. * In Sailor Tea she is played by Jasmine. * In Sailor Jeanette she is played by Rebecca Cunningham. * In Sailor Sawyer (Chris1704 Style) she is played by Minnie Mouse. * In Sailor Candace she is played by Josie McCoy. * In Sailor Marlene she is played by Marina. * In Sailor Tweezle she is played by Foxglove. * In Sailor Sharon she is played by Alice. * In Sailor Velma she is played by ???. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1983Movies she is played by ???. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 153Movies she is played by ???. * In Sailor Moon for 158Movies she is Played by Herself * In Sailor Treat Heart she is played by Marlene. * In Sailor Cheer she is played by Charlamange. * In Sailor Gia spoof for 187Movies she is played by VixeyVixey. Gallery: Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|Sailor Mercury in the TV Series Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Mercury in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Mercury in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial Serena, Molly, and Amy.jpg Serena and Her Friends.jpg Lita Kino Bikini 3.jpg Serena Falls in Love with Raye.jpg Serena, Raye, and Amy.jpg Sailor Mercury (TV Series).jpg Raye. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Rini.jpg Lita Lifting Amy.png Sailor Mercury Saying Go Bleach Your Roots Creep.jpg|"Go bleach your roots, creep!" Amy Mizuno Bikini.jpg|Amy Mizuno in her Bikini Amy Mizuno and Rini Tsukino Bikinis.png|Amy and Rini in their bikinis Ash Doo.jpg Sailor Mercury Angry.jpg Sailor Mercury-1.jpg The Gym Leaders Kanto (4000Movies Style).png Amy Dinkley.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Velma Dinkley Amy stops ron stoppable.jpg Amy as Misty.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Misty Officer amy.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Aladdin and friends does team rocket.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Lita and Amy Dancing.jpg Amy Anderson.jpg Ami Mizuno.jpg Ami Mizuno Swimsuit.jpg One of Minako aka misty's sisters.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lily Sailor-Mercury-sailor-mercury-24371174-462-343.jpg Max Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Amy Stunned.png Rini in casual outfit 6.png Rini in casual outfit 9.png Sailor Mercury, Jupiter And Venus.png Amy Suspicious.jpg Amy Mizuno.png Sailor Mercury in the Ford Commercial.jpg Amy Wearing Glasses.jpg Sailor mercury glasses.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Adorable Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Sweet Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Girly heroines Category:Mothers Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:1992 Introductions